1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to gaming machines and, more particularly, to placement of a shared video display between two facing players for common play of a shared game feature.
2. The Prior Art
Playing gaming machines is an enjoyable pastime for many people. Gaming machines include machines that are typically operated by a user by inserting coins, tokens, credit cards, smart cards, tickets or coupons with monetary value. The machines may include, e.g., slot machines, pinball machines, video games and computer stations for playing games alone or with other users, such as bingo, card games and the like. The machines may operate based on both luck and the user's skill. Such gaming machines may be located in casinos, video arcades, gas stations, bars or any other location. The gaming machines may be used for gambling, where the user receives a monetary or other prize when the machine pays off, or simply for amusement.
In today's video based gaming machines, display placement and viewing limits the gaming machine to a single user platform. Side-by-side game platforms have been deployed but have limitations and provide a shared user experience rather than an individual gaming experience.
Accordingly, there is a need for, and the present invention provides a system to overcome the above limitations.